Peter's Story/Issue 9
{The Scene opens with Rick running with Carl in his arms, a bit behind him is Shane running with a fat man who shot at Carl} Rick: *out of breath* How far, How far! Otis: not long, when you get to the house ask for Mr Greene, Hershel Greene, he’ll take care of your boy *he falls down* Shane: Get up! *Shane forces him up* {the three keep on running, Rick is now quite far ahead from Shane and Otis, soon Rick sees a big white house, with a girl standing in the porch, the view then cuts to the Girl looking through a pair of binoculars and seeing Rick running with Carl in his arms} Maggie: Dad! *she yells* {Rick then sees five people coming out of the house} Rick: *out of breath* Hershel. Are you Hershel Greene? Hershel: Yes, was he bit? Rick: *slowing down* shot... by your man Patricia: Otis? Hershel: okay let’s get your boy inside, Patricia set up in the spare room, Maggie I’m gonna need all of my medical equipment out now! {So the two girls do that, the other boy and the younger girl leave the room, Beth then sees Otis and Shane approaching the house Back in the Forest with the other group '' {A while after the gunshot was fired} {Lori looked behind her for the fifth time since the gunshot} '''Peter': Still worried about that shot? Lori: yeah Andrea: they’ll be fine Daryl: Rick and Shane probably put down a walker Lori: nu-uh, you know Rick wouldn’t waste one shot to put down a walker, nor Shane Daryl: okay, I think we should start heading back] Carol: pick it up again in the morning? Peter: defiantly {Peter smiles at Carol, he then takes out his pistol to check it, Andrea then scoff at him} Peter: Wait Daryl: What? Peter: here, take it *he hands Andrea his Desert Eagle* go on *nearly forcing her to take it* Andrea: why? Peter: cause you keep on moaning whenever I take it out and check it Andrea: I’m sorry Peter: we good? Andrea: yeah Peter: okay *nods to Daryl* Daryl: come ‘on {They then head back a different way from where they came, on the way Andrea gets parted by the rest of them} Andrea: *Screams* Peter: Andrea? Daryl: This way *they run towards the scream to see a woman on a horse that has knocked a walker out* Woman: Lori, Lori Grimes? Peter: Who’s asking and why? Maggie: I’m Maggie, Maggie Greene, and Lori you need to come with me now, there’s been an accident Lori: Accident? Maggie: Your boy, Carl, he’s been shot and you need to come right now *Lori gives her stuff to Peter and gets onto the back of Maggie’s horse* Peter: Wait, Lori, you don’t know this girl, you can’t lea... Maggie: You have others, on the highway, are farms a few mile before that, named Greene *She leaves the group* {The walker gets up} Daryl: Shut up *shoots the walker* {Peter goes over to Andrea and helps her up, they then walk away, around sun set they return to the highway} Dale: Shot, what’d you mean shot? *Amy then runs over to Peter and Andrea* Glenn: Some chick came outta the blue, and took Lori Dale: And you let her? *he asked to Daryl* Peter: She knew a lot about us, new that we had people on the highway Amy: we heard screams, was that you *Andrea walks into the RV* Andrea? Glenn: She had a close call, walker nearly got her {Jacqui comes out of the RV} Jacqui: '''T-Dog, he’s getting real bad, he’s burning up, we need to get him medication, or he could die, no joke, *T-Dog comes out of the RV looking very ill* '''Daryl: Why didn’t you say something, got some of Merle’s drugs *walks over to Merles bike and gets some drugs out and gives them to Dale who gives them to T-Dog* Peter: now what? Dale: Our group is spilt we’re scattered and weak... Daryl: We gotta plan for this Amy: How? Daryl: I’ll stay here tonight, make a banner in the morning for Sophia, I’ll sleep in the RV Carol: Thank you Dale: Well if the RV is staying I’m staying to Amy, Peter, Andrea: We’re in Glenn: Well if you’re all staying then... Dale: '''No ' '''Glenn': What?? Dale: You and Jacqui need to take T-Dog to this Farm and find out what’s happening with everyone else Glenn: Okay Jacqui: come on, we’ll take Shane’s new car, *T-Dog, Glenn and Jacqui get into the SUV that Shane fixed up and drive off* {The rest of them go into the RV, Peter goes on watch for a while} Back at the Farm '' {Hershel has taken a shrapnel of the bullet out of Carl but there is still five more to go, Rick has been giving some blood to Carl, now everyone is out in the main room awaiting the results as Hershel and Patricia come out of the room} '''Rick': well? Hershel: the good news is that your boy is stable Shane: the bad? Hershel: there’s still five more parts of the bullet to come out Rick: just do it then Hershel: that’s the thing, I can do, but he can’t move, not at all. If he has another reaction like last time, then I the bullet could hit an artery which will cause internal bleeding, and I’ll need to stitch that up, but he could be dead before I even get to that Otis: so what do you need? Hershel: I need more medical equipment like a respirator, the tube that goes with it Otis: but the hospital went up in flames about a month ago... the FEMA Hershel: that’s what I was thinkin’ of Otis: Last time I went there it was overrun with those things; maybe it ain’t so bad anymore Shane: hey man, is it too late to take back what I said about me doing the rest? Rick: I hate to see you go on your own Otis: he won’t be going alone Patricia: Otis, No Otis: honey I ain’t gonna sit around here while this fella takes this task on his own Shane: you sure you’re up for this? Otis: do you have any idea what you’re lookin’ for? Shane: as a matter of fact, no *he smirks* Rick: thank you Otis: you thank me when your boy gets better, I’ll go pack a few things {Ten minutes later everyone is outside except for Carl} Hershel: good luck Otis: thanks Rick: take this *he hands him his Python* Otis: that’s a good weapon Rick; I’ll make sure I’ll bring it back nice and safe {Otis then kisses Patricia, then puts the Python into his backpack and throws it into the back of the truck, along with Shane’s} Shane: let’s go *he thumps the truck* {The two get into Otis’s three seated truck, him driving, Shane looks at his Shotgun and Otis’s hunting rifle} Shane: that all you got? Otis: I’m afraid so {about an hour later Maggie returns with Lori, Rick and Lori then hug, the pair go inside to see Carl lying on the bed, he suddenly wakes up} Carl: mom Lori: baby *she starts to weep* Carl: you should’ve seen it Lori: seen what? Carl: the dear... *he suddenly starts to shake* Hershel: let him be *he moves the pillow away* he’s having a seizure if you try and stop him he could get injured. {Around the time where Shane and Otis arrive at the School, this time it is very dark} Shane: just up there? Otis: yeah, but be quiet, I dunno if the place is still overrun or not {So Shane and Otis creep up a little hill to the school, they crouch behind a police car, they peer over the car to see loads of walkers, Shane then moves forward to the police can and opens the boot, eh then crouches back towards the boot of the car and takes out a bundle of flares. Otis and Shane then chuck the flares into the centre of the car park, the walkers are then drawn to the four flares, Shane and Otis then make a run for the medical truck, when they get inside they grab two bag full’s of equipment, upon their exit the walkers have been wondering away from the flares, they then notice Shane and Otis. The two then run to the direction of the school, with the walkers coming from all directions Shane fires two shots at a glass window, the two go into the school, and pull another chained barrier across, trapping them inside that area with walkers surrounding them.} Category: Peters Story Category: Peters Story Issues Cateogry: Issues